1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club shaft, and in particular to a golf club shaft which adapts to the characteristics (type) of a golfer's swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When selecting golf clubs to suit each golfer, the conventional method has been to do so by feel as a result of actually swinging several different clubs, but the question remains that it is not clear if the judgement is a correct one or not.
Meanwhile, it is normal to choose a fairly pliable golf club shaft for a beginner or for a woman, and a relatively hard one for a professional or a golfer with a powerful stroke. There is an element of preference, and it is often impossible to generalize, but again the disadvantage is that the selection has had to be based on feel.
What is more, there is also a problem in that there has been no objective means of grasping the characteristics of each golfer's swing as such for the purpose of practicing, correcting or improving swing technique, and it has been necessary to rely on subjective or empirical criteria.
It is true that there are methods of detecting the bending strain (stress) which accompanies a swing by attaching a strain gauge to the grip section of the golf club, thus monitoring the degree of force which comes into play as the result of a swing. However, this method of detection consists simply of attaching a single strain gauge, which not only makes it difficult to grasp a golf swing objectively, but also extremely difficult to select a golf club or golf club shaft to suit each golfer.
In view of the foregoing problems, it is an object of the present invention, having analyzed golf swings objectively, to provide a golf club shaft can be selected in accordance with the swing of each golfer.
It is a further object of the present invention to classify golfers' swings into four types, and to provide a golf club shaft which allows the club most suited to each golfer to be prepared.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a golf club shaft which permits quantizing the differences between the four types of club, so as to allow the club most suited to each golfer to be prepared.